


Prusia dan Austria

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Jari yang awalnya hendak menekan tuts terpeleset. Dan Roderich tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt semenjak tadi.





	Prusia dan Austria

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [21/06] - 11.02 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Gilbert Beilschmidt as Prussia  
> Roderich Edelstein as Austria

Ialah seorang pemuda aristokrat— setidaknya itu sebutan Gilbert untuk dirinya yang kelewat keki luar biasa— yang tiba-tiba memandangnya rendah tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun salam ketika Gilbert sampai di pelataran rumah.

Roderich memangku kedua tangan di sisi pinggang, memperhatikan Gilbert yang sumringah datang ke kediaman mereka di waktu malam. Ingin mengoceh karena 'kawan' serumahnya telat bertandang menghadiri makan malam keluarga, Gilbert melewati tanpa berkata Roderich yang masih memperhatikannya. Gilbert menjejak dan mendapati rumah kosong. Dia menoleh ke arah Roderich yang ikut berlalu mengikutinya masuk dari belakang sembari menutup pintu.

“Jika kau bertanya ke mana perginya adikmu, dia sedang ada urusan di rumah kerabat Italia-nya.”

“Elizabeta?”

Roderich tampak berpikir sebelum berkata. “Berkunjung ke Rumania. Menemui Vladimir dalam beberapa hari.”

Hanya dengusan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban dari Gilbert, pria albino tidak lanjut berkata apapun.

Rumah Jermanik yang seharusnya ditinggal empat orang itu terasa begitu sepi semenjak Gilbert tahu setengah penghuninya pergi karena alasan urusan. Dalam beberapa waktu mungkin hanya akan dia dan pria Austria yang menempati, maka Gilbert tidur-tiduran di sofa terdekat dan meraih majalah di meja. Pria Austria tanpa berkata duduk pada kursi piano; buntu memikirkan lagu apa yang sebaiknya dimainkan.

“Kupikir Elizabeta membenci Vladimir.”

“ _Huh_?”

“Maksudku— mereka itu sering bertengkar, kan?”

Gilbert membalik posisi badan menjadi tengkurap dengan nada bosan, menguap. Roderich yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan menatap ganjil ke arah mata lawan bicara, sengit. “Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusanku.”

Roderich dapat melihat Gilbert berusaha menutupi tawa dengan sengaja menutup mulut. “ _Ja_ , _ja_ — memang bukan urusanmu.” Roderich melotot ke arahnya dan Gilbert bangkit dari posisi telengkupnya. “Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Apa yang kau inginkan, aristokrat?”

“Makan malam sudah kusiapkan, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di dapur— dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aristokrat, bodoh.”

Gilbert terkekeh. “ _Ja_. Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari kita habiskan malam ini berdua— kau tidak keberatan jika malam ini aku tidur bersamamu? Aku kesepian karena Ludwig tidak ada di sini.”

Jari yang awalnya hendak menekan tuts terpeleset. Dan Roderich tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt semenjak tadi.


End file.
